


Christmas Drabbles

by Ookamicky



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamicky/pseuds/Ookamicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Hakuryuu admires Alibaba<br/>2. Hakuryuu and Alibaba in the snow<br/>3. Sinbad has a present for Ja'far</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Three Christmas Drabbles for my best friend <3

1.  
Watching Alibaba learn was something magnificent for him. It was so beautiful how the other boy moved, left, right, his short sword moving as if it was moving on his own. Sure, Sharrkan was there too, moving around the blond and showing him how to move. Hakuryuu watched him from afar, in awe and silence. He dreamed to be down there, to fight with him, to have this power up close.   
When he saw Sharrkan touch Alibaba's side, them laughing together, the prince felt a sting of jealousy in his heart.  
What he would do to be in his place. 

 

2.  
It wasn't like he had seen snow before. Living in a dessert wasn't exactly good for snow. But Hakuryuu had decided to follow Alibaba to a foreign land. It was weird to see the white stuff coming from above. It was cold in a way, Hakuryuu had never experienced before. The people walking around were dressed in weird clothes, stuff the boy had never seen in his homeland.   
He was so amazed that he only noticed that Alibaba was gone, when he came back, something green in his hand.   
“This is a mistletoe. Merry Christmas, Hakuryuu,” he whispered and kissed his boyfriend.

 

3.  
Finally, the night when his Sin came back. Ja'far would never admit it, but he missed the other. It was hard that Sinbad seemed to like leaving home without him. When that happened, other people in Sindria knew not to talk to the young man, that would lead to getting growled at orto bloody injuries.   
When Sinbad was finally home, Ja'far resisted the urge to run to him and hug him. Instead he walked up slowly and glared.  
“I'm back and I got something for you,” Sinbad grinned and handed him a package, containing underwear. Edible underwear.   
“I'm going to kill you.”


End file.
